This invention relates to novel carbamate compounds (I), novel intermediates II and III, the use of compounds (I) and II to control fungus diseases, and the use of compounds such as (I)c both to control fungus diseases and to regulate plant growth. ##STR1## Additionally, this invention relates to fungicidal compositions containing (I) or II as active ingredient, to fungicidal and plant-growth-regulant compositions containing (I)c or relatives as active ingredient, to a method of controlling fungus diseases with compounds (I), (I)c or II, and to a method of regulating plant growth with compound (I)c and its relatives.
A number of triazole compounds are known to exhibit fungicidal activity. For example, Belgian Pat. No. 835,954 discloses compounds such as (i): ##STR2##
Belgian Pat. No. 857,836 discloses fungicidal triazoles such as (ii): ##STR3##
British Pat. No. 1,505,241 discloses compounds such as (iii): ##STR4##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,752 discloses compounds such as (iv): ##STR5##
U.K. patent application GB No. 2,041,927A discloses fungicidal and plant-growth-regulant compounds such as (v): ##STR6##
It is also known that some benzimidazole compounds exhibit fungicidal activity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,443 discloses and claims fungicidal compounds such as (vi): ##STR7## and U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,504 discloses compounds such as (vii): ##STR8##